Rosabeth of Melfia
Rosabeth of Melfia is a character in Dark Souls II. She is voiced by Carina Reeves, who also voices one of the Milfanito. Location She can be found as a petrified statue near Majula, blocking the door to the Shaded Woods. To find her, backtrack toward Things Betwixt from The Far Fire bonfire, and then enter the first cave on the right. Plot Rosabeth of Melfia is a gifted pyromancy student, although she acknowledges she still has much to learn. She constantly talks highly about her teacher, a famed sorcerer from Melfia called Carhillion of the Fold. Rosabeth got fascinated by his sorceries and when Carhillion set off on a journey to Drangleic, she went after him; however, not long after that they got separated. Trying to find his whereabouts, Rosabeth was attacked by a Basilisk on her way to the Shaded Woods. She was able to close the gate that gave access to that area, but not before the Basilisk could use its petrifying breath on her, transforming her into a stone statue still holding the contraption which activated the gate. Eventually, the Bearer of the Curse released her from her petrified state. She then resumed her task of finding her teacher, although she also came to the conclusion that she might be more of a burden to him, thus deciding to keep her distance and suspecting Carhillion actually ditched her when she first lost track of him. Appearance Rosabeth's skin is dark-red tanned. She has pitch-black straight long hair and heavy dark-red lipstick. When the player first meets her, she's wearing a long dress made with various pieces of fabric stitched together, and is also barefooted. It is not specified, however, how or why she got that kind of outfit, as being petrified would supposedly preserve her wares and the dress doesn't seem to have been ripped apart by the attack (in fact, it appears to have been badly sewn with old rag pieces from the beginning). Her most distinctive trait, however, is a white tattoo on her forehead of what appears to be a third eye which opens vertically. General information The player can use a Fragrant Branch of Yore to un-petrify her. After she is saved, she will thank the player and give them a Prism Stone. She will then sell items and upgrade Pyromancy Flames. If the player talks to her afterward, she will ask if they can give her a set of clothes as she is only using old rags, the player then obtains the option to give her pieces of armor (that can't be taken back), and if the player does so and uses the talk option, she will move to Majula, next to the staircase leading to Saulden. Opening the door where she was petrified at releases many enemies into the area. Rosabeth and the Bearer of the Curse will then be trapped in an enclosed space, which may cause her to be unintentionally killed. It is best to ensure she leaves the area by getting her to go to Majula first, or simply leave the area and come back, which will cause her to stand outside, next to Benhart. In , it's easier to save her, as there are some barrels filled with powder nearby. Making them explode will make all Goblins come out from their cells without closing the entrance to the arena, allowing the player to deal with them before un-petrifying Rosabeth. Character information Wares |Items = |Pyromancies = Fireball | Fireball II.png | 1,200 |Fire Orb (Dark Souls II) Fire Orb | Fire Orb II.png | 3,400 |Combustion (Dark Souls II) Combustion | Combustion II.png | 1,500 |Poison Mist (Dark Souls II) Poison Mist | Poison Mist II.png | 3,400 |Flash Sweat (Dark Souls II) Flash Sweat | Flash Sweat II.png | 2,300 |Iron Flesh (Dark Souls II) Iron Flesh | Iron Flesh II.png | 3,500 }} }} Drops Health and Souls Notes *Unlike in Dark Souls, where Pyromancy Flames could be upgraded through souls only, the Dark Souls II version requires both Fire Seeds and souls. Fire Seeds can either be bought from Rosabeth or found throughout Drangleic. Freeing Rosabeth gives access to many options regarding pyromancies, due to her generous number of Fire Seeds and some useful starter pyromancies. However, she doesn't give the player a Pyromancy Flame to start off with. *If you want to give her other clothes or armor, just provide them when she's in Majula. She will equip them later on (you still can't recover the equipment you first gave her when she asked for some). Bugs *There is a bug on the Xbox 360, PS3 and PC where Rosabeth may vanish from the player's current game forever and for no reason. After she is un-petrified and gear is given to her, she might not appear in Majula. A Bonfire Ascetic won't even bring her back. This isn't to be confused with accidentally killing an NPC, where their grave will appear for re-summon. After un-petrifying her, rest at the Majula bonfire and check if she has appeared. If not, quit to main menu and try loading. There is another pyromancy trainer, Carhillion of the Fold, but he will only upgrade your flame, he won't sell Flash Sweat, etc. Gallery Rosabeth of Melfia Artwork.jpg|Artwork Sin DesertSorceressRosabeth.jpg Sin PyromancerRosabeth.jpg pl:Rosabeth z Melfii Category:Dark Souls II: Characters Category:Dark Souls II: Merchants